supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Nash
Henry Nash is a hero from the Unified Society . Before the infection Henry Nash was a nerd that collected comic books,anime, and video games. After the infection, Henry does the same things. He has the power to turn into the lord of the spirit world: the mighty demon king. Henry calls the King Daimyo but the king calls himself Beelzebub. Most just call the demon DK, like a nickname. Personality Henry is lazy twenty something kid. When he's by himself he normally lives in an abandoned apartment complex where he collects memorabilia from scavenged areas. He is slightly stubborn and stupid. He is a huge fan of anime and comic books and has a wide knowledge of both. He learned his morals from reading comic books before the infection. He has no college experience and offers barely anything to the Unified Society. The Demon King When the infection hit, the amount of the dead led the Demon King to get a surge in power. With this newfound power, the Demon King's aspirations grew from just ruling the dead and demonic and he now hopes to became a presence in the physical world. He had to choose a specific body to hold his spirit, so he chose Henry because of his resourcefulness and courage and easily underestimated personality. The Demon King has an entire realm, with scores of souls and monsters to rule. He can't always pay attention to Henry's life, but he has to always be at least somewhat aware of the current situation because if Henry dies it's a very difficult process to get another host. He is not omnipresent throughout the world, he just is aware of what is happening around Henry near a general vincinity. The transformation is instantaneous and Henry is aware of what the Demon King does during his time possessing Henry. It takes a lot of energy to be a presence in this world for the king, so that is why he is very picky about the timespans and particular occasions of his possession. Honestly, it's more draining for the Demon King to be here than fighting most of the threats around. His power level is immense. He has incredible resistance to attacks and insane strength. Actual combat weaknesses are that he's not that fast, and he's also really cocky. Most of the time the arrogance is for good reason, but this also mean against even fights of power the Demon King is easily overwhelmed and defeated. Average timespan of a possession is about ten minutes under fighting conditions. Not under fighting conditions he could inhabit Henry's body for a couple of hours. Average occurence of a possession will vary between writer, but he cannot do it every day or all the time. It's a bit more finicky then that. If he is just going to possess him for a few seconds to add something to a conversation or fill in exposition, then that can be stretched.' No long periods of time in combat.' As far as weaknesses go if the Demon King is fighting a normal fight, magic and enchanted weapons are the major weapons he is weak to. Scientific gadgets and poisons do practically no damage. If it's a demonic attack, he's completely impervious to it. If it's a holy attack he is completely weak to it and he melts like butter. This character is primarily meant for team stories and comedy stories. They serve as comic relief primarily, but can provide potential for plot development. As long they're portrayed truthfully and doesn't contradict any already established canon, the creator gives full permission and invites anybody to use both in any story without asking. Tips by the creator for writing them (flexible, but keep them in mind for quality and consistency): *For a better understanding of Henry and the Demon King's backstory, read the creator's mini-stories (will be linked here as they're finished) involving them as the protagonists. They're meant to explore them as a team and as characters. Nothing major is lost if you don't, but I don't think adding backstory randomly to something already defined is a good idea. *Henry and the Demon King do not hate each other. Henry knows he is a hero because of the monster and they are both aware of that fact. Henry knows the Demon King has his own agenda, and the Demon King knows Henry has his own morals. They can be played against each other, but they should not be completely antagonistic towards each other, at least in major continuity and especially as it stands now. Opportunities to show that type of character are fine in noncanon stories. *The Demon King's motivation is power. He has recently acquired a gigantic mass of power and now seeks to gain more in this world. This does not mean he is evil. To him "evil" isn't a thing. At this point in time, he would rather support Henry's actions (Henry does want to take an active part in heroics) and establish that Henry is a force to be reckoned with among powerful entities. *There are demons that do not support his reign, and disobey him. So it's ok to have a character that does that. He's mainly a king, not a god. He earned his throne; he wasn't born in it. Remember that he is impervious to demonic weapons and attacks though. *For opportunities in Elseworlds stories, I will say some things for future reference that might not be seen elsewhere: Henry does not age normally and will be around for a couple centuries if he isn't harmed. He does age, but very slowly. The Demon King does seek to rule the universe and will proceed with this plan when he feels like he has no opposition in the way. Whether or not he succeeds or is just evil is up to the writer. *Henry doesn't get any other benefits. No powers. *Thankfully, there's a natural explanation if you want to buff/nerf the demon king's powerlevels. If you want to raise them, the logical explanation would be that he gains power as more things die, so he naturally gets stronger as the stories continue. If you want to nerf him so he isn't unfair in a fight and can be seen for the sake of being seen, say he's in a weaker form so he can fight a longer period of time. *Remember to keep Henry lighthearted and strongwilled. Think a nerdier Jimmy Olsen or Billy Batson. He's a go-getter that gets things accomplished, but has a tendency to get in over his head. As far as abilities in the battlefield, make him a resourceful "think on his feet" type of guy. He can use gadgets, but they'd have to be made by other people and he'd have to be taught how to use them, he doesn't know how to make them and wouldn't be able to figure complex stuff out. *As rules of thumb for the specifics of powers: the demon king can shapeshift so it doesn't matter what size he is or what he looks like. He's not quickster level of speed. He can raise the dead but requires a RIDICULOUS amount of energy (meaning he won't be showing up again for a while) and the body of the resurrected needs to be intact. He cannot summon monsters because of energy conservation. If needed, he can provide a portal to the spirit world for others,but he would be useless as he has to concentrate to keep the portal open. He can keep it open for a long period of time, even outside Henry, that's not a major issue. *Henry isn't allowed to go to the spirit world. Alive or dead. It's an unavoidable thing. Henry doesn't know this. When Henry dies (eventually, it won't happen for a long time) he will completely cease to exist. *One last thing to add: The Demon King can't possess anyone else as long as Henry's alive. If Henry is dead, the Demon King may be able to possess somebody else, but that would be a permanent binding as well and also requires a ridiculous amount of energy. Basically though, the Demon King can survive Henry's death and have other Heralds. Category:Unified Society Category:Male Category:Inner Beast Category:Transformation